New school, new trouble!
by SilverStampy
Summary: hi my name is Charry Fujioka Haruhi Fujioka adopted sister im in ouran high school on a music scholarship what happeneds when we mean the host club well our worlds turn up side down?(this is my first story hope ya like it o and sorry for the trouble summary)


CHAPTER 1 why host whaa?

CHERRY POV

I'm walking down the holes of ouran with my big sister Haruhi she's older by 3 minuets I got In this school by a scholarship which is funny since Haruhi is a lot smarter then me I have trouble with every subject but music I know how to play almost every musical instrument there is I just sum how find it come natural to me. Its our second week of school and yet to find somewhere quiet to study. At this point I have given up hope of finding a quiet place to go for studying so we're going to music room #3 to study my violin and Haruhi is going to be listening too my music she loves to study to my music don't know why have opened the door and what is I think rose petals try to drown me and I hear a group of people say "walcome" everything goes downhill from there. There are a group of boy's standing there and saying there are just to boys there in there door way so I look around to see who the talking about and see no one here but as I don't see any body but as. "Um... Hello who are you guys I think I've seen the two red hair boys in class but did't care to ask for there names earlier so what is this place? I thought this was a music room?" I ask out of know where "cherry be nice try not to get into trouble again ok?" Haruhi try's to warning a look her in the eyes and out of nowhere I say "oh but haruhi I don't like people who try to drawn me" walk up to the dude with glasses and kick him where the sun don't shine then look at Haruhi and say "oh wall to late for warnings" then walk over to a pretty black piano in the corner and stared to see what it can do.

HARUHI POV

"Um sorry sir for my sisters rude beaver" I apologise for my sister. Then I hear my sister cherry's music I start to backup because this blonde idiot try's to ask me questions on what type I am I don't know why. I bump in to a flower pot and smashes into a million pieces on the floor.

CHERRY POV

I hear a smash then i stop my music and run to Haruhi and one of the red twins say "Now your don't it commenter that flower pot was meant to be in the school bidding it was meant to be starting at 800,000 yen" I yell "dumbass what you say we can't pay back that" why'll Haruhi try to figure out how much 100 is in a 100,000 glasses dude says "Tamaki how do you think we do here" that blonde idiot from earlier says "when in Rome do what the Romans do since you don't have any money you have to pay with who're body's so from now on until you graduate you will be the the host clubs dogs!" Haruhi deflates and I kick the boy in the back of the haired and start to y'all saying "you guy don't even know as you shouldn't make us do this". Next thing I know I'm in a maid outfit but the thing is I'm really don't care I work in a maid café called 'maid madness' so I'm used to this Haruhi is wearing a Buttler suit she looks so cute in the suit. I'm going to the twinst twins table it's sickening. It cute how they care about each other through. I really don't like twins and I don't trust them(sorry to people that have a twin I just have a bad history with twins that's all.).i'm shy so doing this maid this is a bit weird but doesn't matter now I say sweetly "do any of you pretty maidens like a refill on your tea" they look at me and start awwing I just step behind the twins and start to hide that make it go louder. " d..did I do something's wrong" I say with my eyes start to tear up. And my long red hair to the left side. They go quite then Haruhi starts staying " shh shh cherry it's ok there doing this because of you being too cute there's know need to cry" I hug her and say "ok big brother I'm fine now let's get back to work together" I smile and I get a nod from Haruhi and a hole lot of aw's from everyone besides glass and mute (Kyoya and Moie) "I don't think I'm cute Haruhi" I say after clubs over I receive a "you know your cute cherry you need to stop being so nice" I just look at her like she's crazy then I ask the club how come I don't know any ones name yet. Then the idiot says "well I'm Tamaki the king of this place the guy you kicked is Kyoya the person who you say is mute is Moie the one that's alway with him is honey the twins you already know right?" He say Ponting to each on and yawn and rab my eyes and say "yeah I know them thank you king Tamaki" everyone looks like I did something wrong and say "king Tamaki can I have a hug you keep hugging my sister but she hates hugs so can I have hugs instead" everyone looks at me in the same way I start to be hugged by king Tamaki then everyone starts to join in when everyone stops hugging I say "so why'd everyone give me a weird look" Kyoya says with out looking up from his laptop "I believe it's because you called Tamaki King and asked him for hugs" I look at him and say "he said he's king of the club so I'm calling him king Tamaki and I love hugs" sparkles start dancing around my head and start to giggle.


End file.
